


Name One Hero Who Was Happy

by Broadway_trashdump



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: At The Barricade, Death, French Revolution, Les Miserables - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:41:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26200567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broadway_trashdump/pseuds/Broadway_trashdump
Summary: A really short Drabble where everything ended differently at the barricade, but it still hurts all the same.
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Kudos: 16





	Name One Hero Who Was Happy

**Author's Note:**

> Title and last line are from The Song Of Achilles. This is not Good(tm) but I enjoyed writing it.

Enjolras could still feel the heat from the bullet in his arm. The way it burned and the way he fell into the rubble of what was left of the barricade. 

Old chairs and pieces of a piano they pushed up to form the wall, things they took from the neighboring homes, furniture donated to the cause, to freedom. 

If he laid still enough he could probably avoid being shot again, so he just tried to lay still. He made sure his friends were safe, first, of corse. Safely tucked away in the sewer making their way out from the barricade. He promised to meet them on the other side, back at Combeferres cottage out in the countryside— he just might be a little late. 

He could feel the blood dripping slightly down his arm, pooling in his shirt sleeve, red blossoming from the white cotton. He could feel himself getting light-headed, images and colors swirling all around him. 

It’s okay. It’s okay. You’re okay. He tried to ignore the panic setting in, the fear of not being able to keep himself awake, the dark behind his eyelids seeming more inviting every passing moment 

A few more minutes and the last few soldiers would be out and he can go. Joly will stitch him up, yeah? He’ll be as good as new. 

And he’ll take Grantaire up on that date. They’ll dance, all night and eat and drink wine and they'll be together. And they’ll stop doing this dance of fleeting glances and sly hand holding in the dark of night. They made it— they lived though the national guard intended them all to be dead— although at the end they are not as free as he’d want France to be. But their demonstration was bound to rile some spirits, right? 

He could almost imagine Gran saying his name now, a cold chill in his limbs, climbing into his body. Enjolras was concerned about the ice in his veins, being that it’s June in Paris and the summer heat burned earlier in the day. 

The thought of Grantaire whispering his name brought a soft smile to his face. 

_“Enjolras.”_

_“Enj, please! Please just wake up! Please please.”_

Enjolras can hear him now- 

Actually he can feel him, he can feel grantaire shaking his shoulders. Enjolras forces his eyes open and here is Grantaire over him, in all his beauty— in all his glory. Instantly relief washes over Grantaires face, a small smile creeping as enjolras opens his eyes. Tears are brimming in Grantaire’s eyes, the green gemstone shade only glows brighter with the tears. Joly is with him quickly packing and bandaging Enjolras’ arm. 

“Oh Apollo, there you are.” 

Enjolras smiles, already feeling better at the sight of Grantaire in front of him, but also the stopping of blood loss helps as well. 

The last of the national guardmen have mosty cleared out, Enjolras glances up to see courf waiting out of the sewer opening glancing back and forth to the now rubble of the barricade. Grantaire picks Enjolras up by his good arm, slinging him over his shoulder and they began hobbling to the opening, just steps— a few steps and they’ll all be together again. 

“Enemy marksman!” Courf calls out, pointing towards the roof of the cafe. 

Before anyone can react, the sound of the gun cracked through the chaos of the students trying to rush back to the sewer. To safety. To home. 

Instantly half of the support Enjolras had is heavy. Grantaire quickly crashes into him, and they both tumble down to the cobblestone. 

The blood is spreading quickly, color draining from Grant’s face. A shaky hand comes up to his stomach, and checks his own hands, almost not expecting to find blood. 

Yet he does. The panic quickly is becoming apparent in Grantaire’s breathing, he can’t seem to catch his breath— it’s too much but it’s not enough at the same time. 

Enjolras is shockingly aware now, as if his adrenaline has returned the blood to his veins making him coherent and focused again. 

“No, no no no NO NO!” 

He knows he’s screaming. He can feel his throat becoming raw, but he can’t hear. He can’t hear his own words. The blood is staining Grantaire’s vest quickly. And the street. And Enjolras’ hands. 

Instantly, Bahorel and Courf are carrying both Gran and Enj back, no problem, into the safety of the sewer. 

The ground is actually quite clean due to the amount of rain that’s flushed through here recently. Bahorel lays Gran down softly, A lantern next to him. They all know what’s coming. 

This was a death sentence. This wasn’t a bullet in the arm. This wasn’t a grazing wound.

Joly dare not spend Grantaires last few moments trying to sew him whole again— it was a waste of supplies. 

Enjolras was instantly next to him on the ground, hyperventilating and flitting around him. His hands couldn’t steady— one is pressing a rag to his stomach, the other is pushing grans dark curls back, even in the small lantern light the mans eyes still sparkled emerald. The light was fading, and Enjolras knew that. He saw it, he saw the man draining quickly. The vibrant, sarcastic, witty, bright, beautiful life in front of him was quickly dissipating 

“Have faith, well get you home Gran, I promise and w-we, and I’ll get you the best wine in all of Paris! We’ll drink to you, I swear it to the gods.” Enjolras practically whispers, tears streaming down to his chin, dropping onto Grantaires shirt. 

A weak smile crosses Grantaires face, a shaky hand reaching up and cupping Enjolras’ cheek 

“Oh Apollo, save the drink for me when I wake, yes?” 

Enjolras just nods, the tears are continuing to spill over.

Grantaire grimaces, clutching his stomach, blood coating his arm. 

“P-please just hold me now, and let it be...” 

Enjolras just nodded and pulled Gran close to his chest, arms around him tightly, tears now dropping onto Grantaires head softly. Enjolras cradles his head, rocking back and forth with him softly, burying his face into the other mans dark curls 

The rest of the amies all stood around the two as they sat on the ground. Courf looked away wiping a secret tear, and Jehan just rubbed his shoulder comfortingly. 

“Before I go, just tell me.” Grantaire was able to force out, his voice low and breaking with tears, his breath becoming more shallow.

Enjolras looked up and dropped his hand to Grantaire’s cheek, and gran leaned to the touch, smiling weakly, and mimicking the motion onto Enjolras’ cheek. Enj knew what he wanted, he knew what he needed to hear right now. 

“I love you, I love you so much Grantaire. My sweet sweet Hyacinth, I love you. I love you. I’ll scream it every day until we meet again.”

“M-my Apollo. I love you so.” 

Grantaire’s hand slips down, the life draining out of him at an alarming rate. Enjolras quickly grabs his hand and presses it back to his own cheek, rocking back and forth on his own now as he feels Grantaire becoming dead weight in his lap. His shirt and pants covered in the mans blood.

“No no, please god. Not my love. Grantaire please, please come back to me my love.” The tears were coating his words, almost unable to force the words out. 

Enjolras sobbed into Grantaires hand, peppering kisses onto it. The mess of tears and blood ignored for his sake. 

Bahorel— or someone— (Enjolras isn’t even sure anymore) moves to lift Grantaire from his lap, to which he allows, placing one last kiss on his forehead as they lifted him away.

And perhaps it is the greater grief, after all, to be left on earth when another is gone.


End file.
